Keys to the Past
Introduction The City's residents are alarmed by the mysterious incident in the Room of Fate. Martha has been found unconscious, her spirit lost on the astral plane while spirits freely invade her body. Find out what happened to the medium so that she can be brought back to life! In Thrall to Ghosts Goal: Open the Book of Investigations. Rewards: Stage 1 The ghosts are the only witnesses to what happened during the ritual when Martha was hurt. Find a way to materialize the ghosts and get them to talk. Goal: Get the ghosts talking in the Room of Fate. Manifestation Magic Goal: Find the Shuttlecock. Rewards: Interlude Defender of the Order Goal: Find the Sheriff's Badge. Rewards: The Doctor's Appearance Goal: Find the Bottle of Laudanum. Rewards: The Ghostly Sorceress Goal: Find the Strange Monocle. Rewards: Interlude The Missing Girl Goal: Find the Child's Portrait Cameo. Rewards: Interlude A Biased Interrogation Goal: Communicate with the ghosts. Assemble the "Faces from the Past" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 the ghosts said that Martha was conducting a very dangerous experiment so that she could get back the memory of a lost decade from her life. having delved into the depths of the astral plane, Martha's spirit lost the connection to her body. Find three keys from Martha's past to save her. First, find the Key to Martha's Childhood. Goal: Find the Key to Martha's Childhood Lucky Toy Goal: Find the Lucky top. Rewards: Privilege of a Little Medium Goal: Find the Hateful Cod Liver Oil Rewards: Interlude Astral Electricity Goal: Find the Weathervane with Flames Rewards: Interlude A Mental Blow Goal: Find the Damaged Isolator Rewards: Porcelain Hugs Goal: Find the Linked Cups. Rewards: Interlude Happy Days Goal: Summon the Key to Childhood. Assemble the "Strange Children" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The first key allowed us to discover that someone named Leonardo did experiments on Martha and her sister when they were children. Martha's sister disappeared, and Martha lost the memory of this period of her life. The traces of Martha's past lead to the School for Young Witches, where Martha studied as a teenager. Goal: Find the Key to Martha's Youth. School Symbol Goal: Find the doves and Goblet Insignia Rewards: Friendly Embrace Goal: Find the Priceless Snake. Rewards: A Surprising Hand Goal: Find the Burning Cards. Rewards: The Finer Points of Spiritism Goal: Find the Astral Projection. Rewards: First Experiments Goal: Find the Hypnotic Beacon Rewards: Interlude Acquiring Skills Goal: Summon the Key to Adolescence. Assemble the "Secret School" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 During her studies, Martha learned how to communicate with spirits so that she could use their help to find out what happened to her and her sister when they were children. Further traces of Martha's past lead to New Orleans. Find the Medium's Key, the last of the keys to Martha's past. Goal: Find the Medium's Key. Eye-Catching Ad Goal: Find the Fortune Teller's Poster Rewards: The Experiments Continue Goal: Find the Ouija Board Triangle Rewards: Entering a Trance Goal: Find the Incense Holder Rewards: Worldwide Recognition Goal: Find the rising Star Brooch Rewards: The Master's Trump Card Goal: Find Houdini's Handcuffs Rewards: Interlude The Might of Maturity Goal: Summon the Medium's Key. Assemble the "Medium's Mastery" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The three keys you found have brought Martha back from the astral plane. She found evidence of her sister and Leonardo in the City of Shadows, but couldn't discover what happened to them during childhood. Everything that Martha found out immediately got erased from her consciousness. To protect her memories, Martha created a cache where she placed the memories that were restored during meditation. To protect the cache, the medium split it into several parts and hid them in oblivion. Collect all the parts of the cache and help Martha figure out what actually happened in her past. Goal: Collect the Jewelry Box with Martha's memories. Illusionary Figure Goal: Find the Escher Cube. Rewards: Two in One Goal: Find the Mobius Strip Rewards: Expert Recommendation Goal: Find the Klein Bottle. Rewards: Eternal Connection Goal: Find the Infinite Uroboros. Rewards: Elegant Perfection Goal: Find the Bernoulli Spiral Rewards: Hiding Place with a Whirlwind Goal: Find the Memory Box. Assemble the "Hidden Memories" collection. Rewards: Interlude Post-Case The affair with the Jewelry Box of Memories left behind a taste of grief and ash. Martha's sister perished in the House of Red Windows during tests in Leonardo's mysterious machine. Erin's gift passed on to Martha, and we still need to find out what sort of machine is hidden in the House of Red Windows and what danger it poses to the City of Shadows. Who was Leonardo - a genius or just a madman who experimented on people? Is Martha's case unique, or were there other children? Questions, questions.... Martha's Past Goal: Assemble the "Martha's Past" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases